How Do You Measure a Year in the Life?
by JetGirl1832
Summary: In diapers, report cards, in spoked wheels in speeding tickets. In contracts, dollars, in funerals in births? The story did not end Christmas Eve of 1997, that was only the beginning. A continuation of the story I just finished entitled "No Day But Today" I strongly recommend reading that before tackling this one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here I present to you the sequel! Yay! I want to thank all of you who read the previous story "No Day But Today" and especially all of you who left reviews and gave me ideas for a title! I did go the route using RENT lyrics once again and I think these truly fit the story. Like the previous one it will not have completely fluid plot line (Fifteen years is hard to cover and I'm not Victor Hugo). Please enjoy and leave your reviews please!

* * *

December 28, 1997

"When are they going to let me out of here?" Éponine groaned, "I feel like a fucking science experiment."

"Soon enough," Enjolras replied with a slight smile, he was so glad to have Éponine back and alive.

"Great," Éponine sighed, she still looked like crap but now she was back on her medication and was actually eating again. The last time she had gotten a heroin fix was about five days before she had been found and was in the middle of the beginning stages of withdrawal. It didn't so much as make her ill anymore but she was irritable and had developed a couple of nervous ticks that the doctors said should go away as she got further along in the process.

"'Ponine, I've gotta ask you something..." Enjolras was taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the room.

"Ask away," Éponine smiled weakly.

"Will you forgive me for being the biggest asshole in the history of mankind?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine giggled, "The biggest asshole in the history of mankind? Well.." She paused thoughtfully, "I suppose-"

"And do you think that maybe someday we could get married?" Enjolras then proceeded to ask.

"Married? Where did that come from out of the blue," Éponine's eyes were wide, "are you serious?"

"I am," Enjolras smiled, "I would give you a ring but I don't have one now... And I was thinking on going back to school and finishing up my law degree-"

Éponine gently pressed her finger to his lips to quite him, "I don't need a ring."

Enjolras batted her hand away, "So you'll marry me?"

"Of course," Éponine smiled.

Right at that moment was when Courfeyrac intruded on that moment, "Uhhh..." His face turned bright red, "what just happened?"

"Nothing!" Éponine and Enjolras replied simultaneously causing them both to laugh.

"Right," Courfeyrac nodded dumbly, "so you're feeling better, right?"

"Yes," Éponine nodded her head, "and I'm so ready to get out of here-"

"Need I remind you that you died briefly?" Marius leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I got better," Eponine pouted.

"The doctor said they wanted to keep you under observation for a week," Marius replied, "if I recall correctly."

"Whatever," Éponine replied with a huff.

Azelma the peered in, "Excuse me?" she tapped Marius on the shoulder, "you think Gav and I could have some time with our sister?" the younger Thenardier had barely any chances to see Éponine ever since she had been taken to the hospital. They hadn't even gotten a chance to speak with her, they certainly had quite a bit of talking to do.

"Sure thing 'Zelma," Marius let her and Gavroche past.

"Hey 'Ponine," Azelma smiled.

"'Zelma!" Éponine exclaimed, "Alex would you mind terribly?"

Enjolras was a bit hesitant at first about leaving Éponine but knew that she wanted to have a chance speak with her siblings. "I'll be back soon, maybe I can sneak in some of your favorite Chinese take out-"

"Do that and Joly might have a stroke," Marius teased as he, Courfeyrac and Enjolras left the Thenardier siblings.

As the door shut behind him Courfeyrac turned on Enjolras, "Okay what just happened before I walked in there?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing!" Enjolras replied, "'Ponine and I were just talking."

"Right," Courfeyrac grinned, "you two kids are totally up to something."

"We are not," Enjolras glared at Courfeyrac.

"You didn't just propose, did you?" Courfeyrac smirked.

"What?" Enjolras cocked his head, "how the hell could you know that?"

"So you did!" Courfeyrac grinned, "congratulations man!" he playfully hit Enjolras on the shoulder.

"I didn't exactly propose," Enjolras rubbed at the back of his neck, "I just asked if she would someday marry me, that's not exactly asking her to-"

"Alex," Courfeyrac laughed, "by asking Éponine to marry you is the same as proposing, get over it."

"I guess," Enjolras sighed as he glanced back at the door to Éponine's room.

"Well we should give Éponine and her siblings some time to catch up," Marius added.

"Yeah, except she'll probably pass out within an hour," Courfeyrac replied, Éponine would occssionally exhibit bouts of energy like she had just done so only to quickly lose it soon after. "So let's call everyone and get some drinks?" He suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Enjolras knit his brows together.

"You're practically engaged," Courfeyrac smiled, "that's cause enough to celebrate."

"But Éponine," Enjolras paused.

"Will be fine with her siblings," Marius smiled, "I agree with Courfeyrac, we're gonna go and celebrate take your mind off of things and you think about your bright future."

"Fine," Enjolras sighed as he accompanied his friends out of the hospital.  
xxxxxx

January 1, 1998

"So Cosette told me that you told Marius you are going to finish your law degree and take the bar?" Musichetta asked Enjolras as they were getting Éponine ready to leave the hospital.

"Yeah," Enjolras shrugged.

"That's good, thought about where you might work?" Musichetta asked.

"I've still got over year to worry about that," Enjolras replied, "in the mean time I'll probably doing the odd job here or there at a bookstore or somehing-"

"Well I don't know if you're interested but maybe we could work together?" Musichetta suggested.

Enjolras had been caught off guard, "What, you and me have a law practice?"

"Just a thought," Musichetta shrugged.

"Who would come to two inexperienced lawyers?" Enjolras asked.

"Those who don't have anyone else," Musichetta smiled, "isn't that what you always wanted to do? Fight for the underdog?"

Musichetta's comment made Enjolras smile, "I like the way you think."

"Thank you," Musichetta grinned as they headed outside, "Now I'll take care of the taxi," she decided, "not gonna let you and 'Ponine traipse all the way back through the snow and cold."

"'Chetta, you don't have to do that," Enjolras replied.

"Because you can totally pay for a taxi?" Musichetta raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe we can't but-"

"Come on, I'm sure 'Ponine is itching to get out of here," Musichetta smiled, "you know I don't think I told you how glad I am you're back together."

"Yeah," Enjolras nodded, "god I can't believe how awful I was-"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Musichetta gently touched him on the shoulder, "we all make mistakes-"

Enjolras have Musichetta a knowing look.

"Admittedly yours were bigger than most people," Musichetta added, "but that's in the past and from what I can see I can hardly say that Éponine hates you."

"I know it's just," Enjolras sighed.

"I'm gonna hail a cab, you go get 'Ponine and we'll get you on your way, alright?" Musichetta smiled.

Enjolras just nodded and went to go where Éponine sat in a wheelchair with a nurse. She had been frustrated that morning when they wouldn't let her walk by herself even though she was being discharged, she complained that her bones were sore from disuse.

"Hey," Enjolras walked over to her, "ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Éponine smiled, "please!"

Enjolras smiled as he took over for the nurse and wheeled her to the door. Musichetta waved to them from where she stood next to a taxi.

"I think I can take it from here," Éponine slowly rose from the wheelchair, "I feel like a 90 year old man..."

"Maybe you should just let me get you to the taxi?" Enjolras suggested.

Éponine sighed, "Maybe you're right." She then sat back down in the wheelchair as they went to brave the outdoors.

Once in the taxi Éponine lay her head on Enjolras shoulder, five minutes into the drive she was fast asleep. Éponine blamed the large amount of medications she was now on to accompany her usual medications for coping with HIV, but it was clear that while she seemed out of danger for now she should not strain herself too much.

Éponine only awoke when they reached the loft, Enjolras helped her out of the cab and all the way up the stairs to the loft. During her stay at the hospital Éponine had agreed to stay in the loft with the boys while she recovered. But she had also considered making to move permanent as well.

She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god I'm not trapped in that laboratory anymore" Éponine smiled.

"I could hardly call the hospital a laboratory," Enjolras smirked.

"You weren't hooked up to all those machines and wires," Éponine shivered.

"But you are home now," Enjolras then sat beside her, "and I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back too," Éponine leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, she the nuzzled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Enjolras sighed with relief as he playfully tangled his fingers in Éponine's long curls that trailed down her back.

"Enjolras you kinda have a visitor," Marius stood awkwardly in the door, "I tried to explain the situation but she-"

"Please let me see my son," A woman with blonde hair stood behind Marius.

"Mom?" Enjolras turned around and Éponine sat up as well, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son of course," his mother smiled, "although your father still won't let up... He is so stubborn that way, and I know it's been almost two years since we came to visit you after Rory..." His mother paused, "how have you been doing? Have you been well?" she sat down in the chair across from Éponine and Enjolras, "who is this lovely young woman?"

Éponine blinked a couple of times in confusion, "Uhhhh... I'm Éponine Thenardier I'm Alex's girlfri-"

"Mom, this is my fiancée," Enjolras replied correcting Éponine.

A smile spread across his mother's face and her eyes lit up, "Well I'll be!" she laughed slightly, "Lydia Enjolras, Alex's mother," she the proceeded to introduce yourself. "Poor thing you look completely exhausted-"

"Well Éponine just got discharged from the hospital today," Enjolras spoke up.

"Oh?" Lydia looked at her in confusion.

"'Ponine also has HIV," Enjolras explained.

Éponine carefully watched the expression on Enjolras' mother's face, and instead of contorting in disgust she nodded politely.

"Well I do hope that you recover swiftly," Lydia Enjolras replied.

"Thanks Mrs-" Éponine began.

"Call me Lydia, darling," Lydia Enjolras smiled.

"Lydia," Éponine replied with the slight nod of her head.

"Now Alexandre I want you to take good care of your fiancée," Lydia started in on her son, "I like this girl and I want you to keep her."

Enjolras took Éponine's hand in his, "Don't worry mom I will."

"Then I highly recommend you clean this pigsty you call an apartment," Lydia teased.

"Mom..." Enjolras groaned.

"Alex I'm just giving you some pointers, that is all," Lydia continued to smile, "so when is the big day?"

"I don't know," Enjolras shrugged, "but we don't want a big ceremony or anything like that."

"Well you must let me know, perhaps I'll twist your father's arm," Lydia replied thoughtfully.

"Are you sure the old man would approve?" Enjolras asked.

"Alexandre, your father may be a stick in the mud sometimes but I'm sure that he would like to see his son get married off to such a lovely girl," Lydia's eyes sparkled.

Éponine blushed slightly at the compliment, she then yawned, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for," Lydia turned to Éponine, "you just go an get some rest."

Éponine just nodded before dragging herself off to Enjolras' room.

"So any reason you chose to visit?" Enjolras started now that Éponine had departed.

"I told you I wanted to see you," Lydia replied.

"Mom it's been two years," Enjolras replied, "you could have visited at any time but you chose now."

"You don't know how hard it is for parent to lose a child," Lydia sighed, "Your father was furious and practically blamed you for Rory-"

"Mom I know that," Enjolras cut her off, "but that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Some of that sentiment rubbed off on me," Lydia admitted, "I was angry for a long time, but all I want is for you to forgive me, to forgive me for not being there for you." Lydia withdrew a Kleenex from her purse and dabbed at her eyes, "please?"

Enjolras sighed, "I was never angry with you mom," this was true, his biggest qualms had been with his father.

"Really?" Lydia pushed a lock of blonde hair from her face.

"Yes," Enjolras took her hands in his.

"Very well," Lydia smiled slightly, "so how have you been these last two years? What have you been doing?"

Enjolras sighed, that was all a rather long story, "A lot happened mom... A lot happened."

"I see, perhaps a story for another time?" Lydia understood, "perhaps I should come back when you aren't worrying about your fiancee."

"Mom," Enjolras sighed, "you came all the way out here-"

"Alex it's no problem," Lydia smiled, "You are worried about Éponine, go and take care of her, I can always come back."

Enjolras nodded his head in response to her.

"Well when I come to visit again I want to take you and your Eponine out to dinner," Lydia smiled.

"Mom..."

"No, no I insist!" Lydia laughed, "like I said maybe I can twist your father's arm."

"Mom..." Enjolras sighed once again.

"I'm sorry for intruding at this time," Lydia looked up at him, "I'll make sure to call next time, be good."

"Yes Mother," Enjolras replied with a smile.

"Goodbye Alex," Lydia pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.

Enjolras blushed slightly, "Bye Mom."

Lydia Enjolras departed from the loft and Marius approached his friend, "Well that was interesting."

"Were you really just standing there the entire time?" Enjolras looked up at Marius.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Marius shrugged slightly, "anyway I believe your lady love awaits."

Enjolras smiled as he then withdrew to his room, Éponine was wrapped up in the blankets asleep. Enjolras sat down on the bed next to her and shifted slightly, she looked so peaceful and relaxed, more so than she ever did in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

January 28, 1998

"What am I going to wear?" Éponine was frantically searching through her clothes, she had nothing considered "nice" and she couldn't even think of the last time she bought something that was actually new. She was cursing at how men had it so easy, Enjolras just sat on the bed in nice pants, a button up shirt, tie and sport coat while she stood there wearing one of his tee shirts scrambling about. There was only one other option that was available to her Éponine decided as she stuck her head out of the room, "'Zelma I need you!"

Enjolras just laughed, "'Ponine we're just going out to dinner with my mother-"

"And father," Éponine added.

"I think you might be a little too worried about how they are going to receive you?" Enjolras placed his hands on his knees.

"First impressions are important," Éponine replied with a curt nod, she did not want to give has father the wrong impression of her. Yes she was a recovering drug addict, and sure she didn't have a penny to her name but she didn't want to be judged off of those aspects. So she turned to her clothing in hopes of finding something even remotely suitable.

"What do you need?" Azelma peered into the room.

"I need to find something to wear tonight," Éponine sighed.

"Uhhhh... Okay," Azelma stepped in and started searching through Éponine's clothes along side your sister.

Enjolras then got up, "I'll let you two be."

Azelma sorted through all of Éponine's bits and pieces, immediately tossing any tee-shirts, leather, and spandex to the side. "God 'Ponine is this really all you own?" she held up a pair of sparkly blue spandex pants.

Éponine snatched them away from her sister, "Give me those!," she blushed remembering that Enjolras had seen her wear them once before on that fated Christmas Eve when she asked him to go out with her.

"This seems hopeless," Azelma sighed.

"Shut up and help me look!" Éponine replied.

The two sister then spent the next half and hour sorting out what Éponine was going to wear for that evening's dinner.

"I don't understand women and clothes," Enjolras sighed.

"Frankly I just don't understand women," Marius replied.

"I think you mean Cosette," Courfeyrac replied from where he was teaching Gavroche how to play the guitar.

"That joke wasn't funny the first one million times you told it," Marius glared at Courfeyrac, "and it's still not funny now."

Courfeyrac shrugged as he continued to show Gavroche a D chord on the guitar.

"Okay I like this one," Azelma smiled contentedly at the dress Éponine was wearing.

Éponine eyed herself in the mirror, the dress was above the knee, with a sweetheart neckline and a flared skirt. It had sheer black long sleeves that conveniently hid her track marks that were slowly becoming less apparent on her thin arms, over all Éponine was content with her appearance. She then reached out for her lipstick and applied her favorite shade of deep red.

"So let's do something about your hair," Azelma playfully pulled at one of her sister's curls.

"What?" Éponine turned to her sister, "no, you are not touching my hair!"

"'Please 'Ponine?" Azelma pleaded.

"I distinctly recall the last time I let you do something like that my hair was pink for two weeks," Éponine glared at her younger sister.

"I was eleven!" Azelma replied defensively.

"The kids at school called me Bazooka Joan," Éponine replied as she recalled the unfortunate event.

"Well I won't be dying your hair," Azelma sighed, "maybe just a little pinning and-"

"Nope," Éponine shook her head, "Alex's parents will be here any minute, I don't want to keep them waiting." Éponine grabbed her shoes, coat and purse and exited to the main living space in the loft.  
xxxxxxxxx

"Lydia why did I ever let you talk me into doing this?" Michael Enjolras commented to his wife as they drove through the East Village.

"Because Alex is our son," Lydia replied, "I don't want you to turn into old man Gillenormand."

"Who?" Michael didn't recognize the name.

"The man who cut off his grandson because the boy didn't follow in the family footsteps," Lydia reminded him, "it's been almost four years."

Michael Enjolras did remember the incident, most of those in higher New York society knew about it, some agreed with the old man, others thought that the move was out of hand.

"Don't completely cut your son out of your life, Mr. Gillenormand and his son will not speak with Marius-" Lydia sighed, "poor boy, at least he has good friends."

"I still don't understand why you brought Gillenormand up," Michael asked.

"Don't you remember that Alex and Marius have been friends for years?" Lydia replied, "such a nice boy."

Michael sighed and continued to drive until they reached the apartment building where Alex lived. Getting out of the car they went and tried the door but it was locked, one look at the intercom showed it was in a significant state of disrepair.

"How the devil are we supposed to get in?" Michael grumbled.

Lydia did not know, she had come by as Marius came back and he had let her in last time.

"I'll call and see if they can let us in," Lydia withdrew her cellphone and dialed the phone number of the loft. "It went to voicemail," Lydia sighed, "Alex? Or anyone else who is home if you could tell us how to-"

"Hey Mom," Alex's voice came through the phone, "sorry for not telling you how to get in, I'll be right down."

Michael and Lydia waited on the stoop of the building for their son to appear, soon the door opened.

"Sorry about that," Alex rubbed the back of his neck. His father did not bother to make eye contact with him, "you can come upstairs if you would like, Éponine is just putting her shoes on."

"Alright," Lydia smiled.

Wordlessly Michael Enjolras followed his wife and son up the stairs to the top floor of the rather decrepit building. Alex pushed open the door to the loft and his father took in the messy surroundings.

"Hello Mrs. Enjolras," Marius approached her.

"Good to see you Marius," Lydia smiled, "but please call me Lydia, this is my husband Michael."

Michael held out his hand and Marius took it gingerly, "Nice to meet you," he gave a curt nod.

Lydia quickly sensed the mounting tension, "Where is my beautiful future daughter-in-law?" She smiled.

Éponine finally got the zipper on her boot to work and she stood up, "I'm over here," she smiled.

"Dear, you are looking 110% better than the last time I saw you," Lydia walked over to Éponine and kissed her on the cheek.

Éponine was not quiet sure how to process that display of motherly affection, "Uhhh... Thank you?"

"Michael, I want you to meet Éponine," Lydia led Éponine over to her husband, "this is Alex's fiancée."

Éponine stood with her hands behind her back as Enjolras' father seemed to be eying her up and down. At that moment she felt like a child who had been sent to the principles office without knowing what they did wrong.

"Pleasure to meet you Éponine," and much like he did with Marius he held out his hand to Éponine.

Éponine didn't want to be rude so she did shake his hand, but got a very strong feeling he was not very pleased to meet her.

"Michael be nice," Lydia frowned.

Michael Enjolras simply let out a huff, "We should go or we'll be late for our reservation."

Enjolras came up behind Éponine and took her hand as they walked down the stairs to the waiting car. He opened the door to the car for Éponine and once she was in he followed her and shut the door.

His father started the car and started driving, Éponine nervously wrung her hands. Enjolras reached over and grabbed her hands, "You are going to be just fine," he whispered to her.

"So Éponine have you always lived in New York?" Lydia asked.

"Uhhh... Yeah," Éponine replied, "always lived in the city."

"I see, a true city girl," Lydia nodded.

"I guess you could say that," Éponine shrugged.

The rest of the drive was very quite with the exception of Lydia attempting to make conversation with Éponine who would answer in one or two word phrases. When they arrived they pulled up to the front of the restaurant and got out of the car, Mr. Enjolras then handed the keys off to the parking attendent as they went inside.

Éponine looked at the restaurant with it's fancy awning and fairy lights hanging around the place. These were not the parts of New York Éponine got to see often.

"Come on," Enjolras put his hand on her shoulder, "let's go in."

Éponine followed Enjolras into the restaurant where they were greeted by a hostess who have Éponine a similar glance that Enjolras' father did. Even though she seemed to not like the look of Éponine she said nothing as she led them to their table.

After they ordered their meals Lydia did her best to get her husband to interact with their son and Éponine. "Michael..." Lydia hissed to him, "talk to them."

Michael sighed, "So... Éponine," he almost seemed to wrinkle his nose as he said her name. "How did you meet my son Alex?"

"I uhhh..." Éponine paused, "well we live in the same building, I used to live in the apartment below him and my power went out on Christmas two years ago, I couldn't find my matches," Éponine offered up the Cliff Notes version of the story.

"Oh that's sweet," Lydia smiled, "Alex I never knew you were such a romancer!"

Neither Éponine or Enjolras decided to add the fact that the meeting was then followed by a year of horrible ups and downs that had only been recently resolved a little over a month prior to this.

Éponine answered every question thrown her way by a Enjolras' parents. Trying her best to avoid any awkward and sticky instances such as her drug addiction, and that her job was a bit more than just dancing. While Lydia seemed to really enjoy Éponine it was clear that Michael was still not too keen on her. In the end Éponine was extremely glad when the evening ended and they went back to the loft.

Upon her arrival back to the loft Éponine flopped onto the couch and unzipped her boots. "Thank god that's over," she sighed contentedly.

"It wasn't that bad," Enjolras smirked.

"Maybe you've just grown accustomed to your father's icy cold glare, now I know where you got it from," Éponine turned to him.

"Me?" Enjolras knit his brows together.

"Yes you," Éponine replied as she pulled her boots up, she then walked over to Enjolras and played with the collar of his shirt, "but thankfully you grew out of that."

Thinking back on it Enjolras did realize that his father seemed to have the same contempt of Éponine he once did, and like she said he had "grown out of it".

Enjolras sat down beside her and massaged her shoulders, her reaction to the sensation was as if she had melted. She leaned back on his chest and glanced up at him, "am I ever going to have to do that again?"

"If my father has any say in the matter probably not," Enjolras looked down at her, "but I think my mother gets final say."

"She's a nice lady but can't she see that this is a lost cause?" Éponine murmured.

"No, she's never one to give up easily," Enjolras replied.

"So you got your father's stubbornness and your mother's optimism?"

"Well I guess," Enjolras thought back to college and his first two years of law school, "I mean when I was first starting out... But then the whole thing with Rory, I was a mess... You saw what I was like-"

"And yet I still fell in love with you," Éponine giggled, "love is weird."

"Thank you for your wise words of wisdom," Enjolras pulled at one of her curls and watched it spring back into place.

"Well it's late," Éponine got up and stretched, "don't know about you but I'm going to bed." She picked up her shoes and walked to the room they currently shared, Enjolras smiled and followed her. That night they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, the night was quite and still, the moon shining in through the window with a faint blue glow. 


	3. Chapter 3

February 16, 1998

Éponine stood outside the door of the church basement where the meeting was to be held. This was going to be way different than any of the Les Amis meetings she had attended, then again this was for recovering addicts of drugs and alcohol. Somehow she had managed to get herself all the way here and now as she stood at the door she was beginning to have second thoughts about the matter.

"First meeting?" A voice came from behind her.

Éponine turned around and found herself face to face with young man with dark curly hair and brilliant blue eyes, almost brighter than Alex's.

Éponine simply stood there and nodded her head in response to him.

"I see," the man smiled, "come with me," he took her hand in his, "sometimes the hardest part is getting through that door." The man guided Éponine through the door and down the stairs to a wide open room.

As she suspected it was very different, it had a large number of people milling about and talking to each other. In Les Amis the group was of about only ten people, Éponine got nervous because she didn't know anyone except the person who had escorted her down the stairs and she didn't even know his name.

"By the way," The man turned to her, "I should have done this first, my name is Zack Grantaire," he held out his hand to her once again.

Éponine shook his hand in response, "Éponine Thenardier."

Zack nodded his head, "interesting name, so what brings you to this AA meeting?"

Éponine sighed, she hadn't expected to get into the nitty-gritty quite so quickly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No, it's alright," Éponine held up a hand, "I'm... I'm a recovering heroin addict."

"I see," Zack gave a casual nod, "nasty stuff... Me? I drowned myself in alcohol-"

At that moment everyone there gathered at the rows of chairs that were set up.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Zack suggested.

"Sure," Éponine shrugged as she sat down with Zack.

The meeting began, and Éponine listened as people talked about how long they've been sober and told their stories.

"I don't know if you would feel comfortable," Zack whispered to her, "but maybe you should share something."

The person who was leading the meeting called out to see if there was anyone else who would like to share. The room was silent as people glanced at one another, watching to see who would stand up first.

Slowly Éponine got to her feet, the leader gestured for her to come forward. Éponine made her way down the small aisle until she stood at the very front where she turned around and faced the crowd.

"Hi..." Éponine began, her voice got caught in her throat. "Ummmm... Well, my name is Éponine Thenardier-"

The entire group responded with a greeting of "Hi Éponine."

Her heart beat loudly in her chest, she was beginning to regret coming up there in the first place. From the back she could see Zack giving her a thumbs up as he smiled her.

Éponine smiled back at him, "I've been sober for six weeks," she started, "and I have never felt better in my whole life, my life has never been more wonderful."

She then told the story of how she had gotten into heroin it the age of seventeen, one of the lowest points in her life and how she never realized that heroin was one of the things that was doing the most destruction. She even managed to talk about Jehan, the only person to stay by her side while she went through her own personal Éponine was done talking she felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she happily walked back to her seat next to Zack.

"That was brave," Zack whispered as another person then took the chance to go and speak.

"You're the one who suggested I do it," Éponine hissed back at him.

"Yeah, but I hadn't actually expected you to do it," Zack smiled.

"Well thanks for telling me," Éponine rolled her eyes, "I was scared shitless."

"So what?" Zack shrugged, "you seem to be rockin', as you came back you looked like you were floating on air!"

"So you're the poetic type," Éponine smiled.

"I do have a way with words," Zack smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the meeting wrapped up and people began to disperse.

"So where do you live?" Zack asked.

"Avenue B in the East Village," Éponine replied, "not far from here."

"Oh, mind if I accompany you?" Zack suggested.

"Why?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest.

"Relax," Zach chuckled, "just wanting to make sure you get home okay."

"Is that all?" Éponine asked incredulously, "you're not flirting with me?"

"I may not seem it but I am observant enough to notice that little gold band on your finger," Grantaire smiled.

Éponine looked down at the simple band and smiled, Enjolras had given it to her two weeks ago still saying that once he could afford it he wanted to get her a fancier one.

"Oh," Éponine replied.

"So is it alright if I walk you home?" Zack asked.

"Okay," Éponine shrugged as they walked the six blocks back her apartment chatting the whole way.

Zack started talking about his own alcoholism and when he started to go to meetings. It took him nearly destroying his relationships with everyone he loved as well as a horrible trip to the hospital.

Éponine then explained her oddly similar story, about how she and Enjolras had gotten off on the wrong foot but things were better than ever before.

"This is my stop," Éponine looked up at the apartment building, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zack have her a sweeping bow, "until next time."

Éponine smiled as she unlocked the door and went upstairs, the only ones there were Enjolras and Marius.

Enjolras was curled up reading a copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird", he looked completely burnt out.

"Uh oh..." Éponine spoke up, "someone had a rough day."

Enjolras sighed and set down his book, "It gets to be pretty hard when you have to walk back and forth across the campus of NYU to get forms filled out," he sighed.

"It was worth it, right?" Éponine asked.

"Thankfully yes," Enjolras replied, "I get to come back in the fall to finish my last semester of credits."

"Sounds like good news to me," Éponine smiled.

"My mother called," Enjolras turned to her.

"Oh?" Éponine cocked her head.

"She said she wanted to help us out," Enjolras sighed, "somehow she heard I was going back to school..." He glanced at Marius who quickly snatched up an old magazine to hide behind, unfortunately it had been one of Éponine's copies of Vogue.

"Anyway she would like help with my tuition and rent, I told her she didn't need to but she wouldn't say no," Enjolras finished his statement.

"Okay..." Éponine slowly nodded her head, "I'm confused."

"It's just I wish we didn't have to," Enjolras replied, "we can be fine on our own."

Éponine seriously doubted that statement, especially with Enjolras going back to school and her currently being out of work, "It's not shameful to accept help from someone."

"I know it's just..." Enjolras groaned.

"If your mother continues to insist think of if it as a good thing," Éponine replied.

"I suppose you are right," Enjolras sighed.

"I'm always right, get used to it," Éponine winked.


	4. Chapter 4

March 11, 1998

"Speak..."

"Hey guys, stop screening every goddamn call," Cosette's voice came through the voice mail.

Marius immediately went to pick up the phone, "Hey Cosette what do you want?"

"Éponine, need to talk to her," Cosette replied, "now."

"Give me a second," Marius then went and knocked on the bathroom of which Éponine was currently occupying.

"Yes?" Came Éponine's voice from inside.

"Phone call," Marius replied.

"Have them call back later I just got out if the shower," Éponine replied.

"Can you call later?" Marius asked.

"Nope," Cosette replied, "it's a matter of the utmost importance!"

"She says's it's important," Marius informed Éponine.

"Don't care, gotta get dressed first," Éponine replied.

"Can you just let her get dressed? I'm sure she'll call you in ten minutes," Marius spoke into the phone.

"Marius, baby, this reeeeaaaaallly important," Cosette pleaded, "I really, really, need to talk to her."

"Eponine?" Marius knocked on the door.

"What?!" The twenty something year old replied in an annoyed fashion.

"Cosette says it's really important," Marius sighed, "she's being very persistent."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Éponine exclaimed, she opened the door her hair was sopping wet as she finished tying her robe shut, "the world better be ending or a hurricane, or some other horrible disaster!" She muttered to herself as she took the phone from Marius who appeared to be gawking.

"What are you looking at?" Éponine glared, "it's not like you've never seen a woman in a state undress before."

Marius hastily looked away his face flushed bright red.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Gotta get that boy a girlfriend," she murmured before picking up the phone, "Hi Cosette!"

"Hey girl!" Cosette exclaimed, "I really need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, I heard," Éponine sighed, "what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about your wedding!" Cosette replied excitedly.

"My wedding?" Éponine frowned, "what wedding?"

"You are getting married to Alex," Cosette laughed, "aren't you?"

"Yeah," Éponine responded, "but it's nothing big, were just gonna go down to city hall and-"

"'Ponine are you serious?" Cosette huffed, "you think getting married isn't a big deal? That you aren't going to change your life forever?"

"Listen, can we please talk about this some other time? I'm kinda standing here in just my robe and your ex-boyfriend is staring at me," Éponine replied.

"Am not!" Marius called out to her.

"But this is really important, life or death!" Cosette pleaded.

"Cosette, I'm in my robe, I'm freezing..." Éponine reiterated.

"But your wedding..." Cosette whined.

"You know what," Éponine sighed, "you come here, we'll get coffee and talk it over then, how does that sound?"

"Great! Be there in twenty!" Cosette replied happily as she hung up the phone.

Éponine placed the phone back on the cradle, "Great, this is just great," she grumbled as she walked back to her room, she gave a glance back to Marius. "What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped before closing the door.

Éponine quickly got dressed and applied her make up just in time for Cosette to call to have her throw down the keys. Within no time Cosette had dashed up the stairs and was happily greeting Éponine.

"You ready to go?" Cosette asked.

"What's with your hair?" Éponine asked as she took in the new style. The cut was the same but the blonde and pink that had been her standard had now been changed to purple.

"Do you like it?" Cosette smiled.

"Sure," Éponine gave a slight shrug, "it's different."

"Never mind about that we have wedding details to discuss," Cosette grabbed at Éponine's hand and led her out the door.

Éponine gave one last pleading look to Marius who just smiled and laughed.

"So when are we going to have the wedding?" Cosette asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Cosette," Éponine sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you there is not really going to be a wedding?"

"You know what I mean," Cosette grinned, "you've got to choose a day when you are going to tie the knot."

"I know that," Éponine flushed.

"Do when is it going to be?" Cosette persisted.

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know... May seems nice."

"May it is!" Cosette declared, "and a dress?"

"Haven't thought about that," Éponine replied, "I don't own anything that's white."

"Honey," Cosette smiled as they continued down the street, "you are crazy if you think that I'm going to let you get married in a dress that you've already worn before! I guess that means we add shopping to the list of things that we are doing today!"

"Cosette," Éponine groaned, "you are making this so much bigger than what it needs to be."

"It's a wedding! Of course it's big!" Cosette smiled, "so what about a bouquet?"

"Roses are nice," Éponine replied offhandedly.

"Roses are nice," Cosette mimicked, "Christ 'Ponine didn't you want a fairy tale wedding as a child?"

"Of course," Eoonine replied.

"So why not live it out?" Cosette was getting exasperated.

"Need I remind you that Alex and I are broke?" Éponine turned to Cosette.

"We'll make it work," Cosette smiled, "it's a non-issue."

Éponine exhaled loudly, "A non-issue, right, so are we still getting coffee?"

"Nope, change of plans," Cosette shook her head, "dress shopping first."

"Really?" Éponine sighed.

"Yep," Cosette winked, "It's on me and 'Chetta."

"You really don't have to do that," Éponine shook her head.

"I know," Cosette smiled, "but I want to so let's go."

"Only because you insist," Éponine replied.

xxxxxx  
"'Ponine you look darling!" Cosette gushed.

"Really?" Éponine looked in the mirror, "I don't think this suits me," she wrinkled her nose. It was a very simple white dress, had a slightly boxy silhouette with an open back and was belted around the middle with a floral print scarf.

"Well if you don't like it then it's not the one," Cosette decided, "try this one."

Cosette handed Éponine another dress and she dragged herself back to the fitting room. They had been there for half an hour already trying dresses on after Cosette had pulled every single white, ivory, and cream dress in sight.

The next dress Éponine tried was a knitted one of an ivory color with a woven built that she immediately disliked because it made her itch. That was followed by a simple shift styled dress with buttons down the front that made Éponine feel like she was five. Cosette then handed her a slinky floor length number with a single shoulder and a slit up the side that she refused to even try on.

"This one is nice," Cosette shrugged as she held up another dress.

This dress was mid thigh in lenght, it had a scooped neckline and a low back. The dress had a sheer overlay that was dotted with pale red and purple sequins. When she tried it on and zipped up the back she smiled at herself. She kept twirling around to see herself at different angles, "this one just might work," Éponine called out to Cosette.

"We'll let me see it!" Cosette replied.

Éponine stepped out from behind the curtain to let Cosette see her.

"Why 'Ponine you look beautiful!" Cosette exclaimed, "so pretty!"

Éponine blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

"Why you look like a fairy!" Cosette gushed, "spin, I want to see how it looks!"

"What?" Éponine raised an eyebrow.

"Spin!" Cosette demanded.

With a sigh Éponine twirled around a couple if times, the material was so light it floated up and around her, the sequins catching the light. She stopped as soon as she began to feel light headed, "Woah..." she placed her hand in her temple.

"So is this the one?" Cosette asked.

Éponine looked down at the dress, she did love it but she also didn't like that Cosette and Musichetta were paying for it. Then again Cosette said she wouldn't leave the store until Éponine made a choice. Apparently the situation would end with Éponine getting the dress, the only question was factoring in just how much more time it would be until she got her hands on a bagel and cream cheese with a cup of coffee. She did really like the dress... "Yes," Éponine nodded her head, "this is the one!"

"Great, now accessories! Shoes, maybe a veil, or gloves?" Cosette the had gone off on another tangent.

Then again maybe Éponine wouldn't be getting coffee and a bagel after all...


	5. Chapter 5

March 11, 1998

What was simply supposed to have been a simple meeting for coffee to discuss "Wedding Details" had turned into a whole ordeal with Cosette taking the lead. Not only did Éponine now have a dress, she had shoes, jewelry, pieces for her hair, a pair lacy gloves Cosette insisted were just darling, and now lingerie which Éponine desperately wanted to hide away. She was damned near certain that Alex never needed to see her wearing something as racy as what Cosette had purchased for her, perhaps she could burn it on the roof later that night... Although then she would feel guilty when Cosette would ask her about the wedding night (because being that kind of a nosy person she would). Éponine sighed as she entered the apartment with arms full of shopping bags.

"What's in the bags?" Enjolras asked from where he sat on the couch.

"I would show you," Éponine sighed, "but Cosette forbade me to."

"Really?" Enjolras smirked, "since when do you listen to what Cosette tells you to do? Thought you liked doing you're own thing."

"She threatened me with pink... I really don't like pink." Éponine replied, "besides it's not that exciting."

"You're lying," Enjolras tried to get a look at the bag that happened to contain the lingerie.

Éponine snatched it away from his grasp, "I am not!"

"If it wasn't interesting you would let me see it," Enjolras smiled, "and I doubt Cosette would threaten you."

"Don't doubt the girl, she be scary when she serious..." Éponine shrugged, "but I'm still not going to let you see it... In fact I'm going to hide this away so that you don't find it."

"Only one problem with that," Enjolras smiled.

"And that would be?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest rather unsuccessfully due to the large amount of bags she was holding, but still she tried to maintain her own form of grace.

"I think I know the ins and outs of this apartment better than you do," Enjolras replied, "not like I've been living here the past four years or something."

Éponine stuck her tongue out in response to him.

"Great, that's very mature of you 'Ponine," Enjolras called to her as she put the bags down.

"I never said that I was mature," Éponine replied, "if I was do you think I would be so screwed up?"

"I'm not going to answer that question," Enjolras chuckled.

"Smart man," Éponine smiled as she returned to sit down beside him, "I've trained you well."

There was a loud clatter of metal as Marius entered the loft seemingly dazed and certainly very confused.

"What the hell happened between this morning when you were gawking at me and now?" Éponine asked.

"For the last time I wasn't gawking you," Marius' face turned red especially when he saw the look on Enjolras' face, "seriously Enjolras, don't listen to her she's exaggerating-"

"Okay never mind that!" Éponine cut him off, "Marius, what happened?"

"After you left they called and wanted me to come in for a meeting," Marius replied, his voice was thin and breathy.

"Who did?" Éponine asked.

"Well someone has to make money around here so I called a few news stations about internships, 'Chetta helped me write some cover letters and resumes and WPIX called back," Marius smiled.

"Wow, Marius that's great," Éponine smiled, "the peeping tom grew up!" she added for good measure.

"'Ponine knock it off!" Marius groaned, "I'm not a peeping tom!"

Enjolras had stayed very quiet up until that point, "Seriously what's with you two?"

"Caught Marius staring at me when I got out of the shower this morning," Eponine replied.

"Really Marius? That's not cool," Enjolras turned to Marius.

"'Ponine is making this seem a lot worse than it actually was, you know I would never-" Marius was getting flustered.

Éponine started laughing, "Okay boys I've had enough, seriously I don't give two fucks if you saw me in my robe and your gaze happened to linger for a few seconds longer than it probably should have... I just like making you squirm, you have the best reactions!"

"Sometimes I hate you," Marius glowered.

"Well that's really great about the meeting!" Éponine swithced gears, "so how did it go?"

"Nice job changing the subject," Marius nodded, "anyway I think it went well," he shrugged, "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Well it can all only go up from here don't you think?" Éponine went and hugged him, "sorry for messing with you."

"So how did wedding shopping with Cosette go?" Marius asked.

Éponine paled, "exnay on the eddingway-"

"So that's what you've been up to," Enjolras let out a laugh, "why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm rather surprised you are so calm about this," Éponine replied.

"So we might not be having a traditional wedding," Enjolras smiled, "But Cosette certainly loves planning celebrations and keeping secrets, no wonder she threatened you."

"I'm glad you get it now," Éponine smiled.

"So do I get to see what's in the bag?" Enjolras asked.

"The answer is still no," Éponine glared, "you sir have to wait until May like everybody else."

"May?" Enjolras cracked his head, "since when are we getting married in May?"

"Because I said so," Éponine replied in a snappy manner.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Enjolras asked.

"Let me see..." Éponine pause to think about the matter, "nope, from here on out I'm going to be bridezilla," she topped it off with a saccharine smile.

"Oh god," Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me I'm going to regret giving you that ring."

"Babe you are never going to regret this," Éponine wiggled her ring finger so it caught the light.


	6. Chapter 6

May 6, 1998

"Hold still!" Cosette glared at Éponine, "or I'm going to burn your neck!"

Éponine sighed, "Remind me why straightened my hair only to curl it once again?"

"Because we are going to make you the most beautiful bride that New York has ever seen," Cosette replied as she released the curl and pinned it in place.

Éponine yawned, she had been woken up at eight in the morning after spending the night with Azelma at Cosette and Musichetta's apartment after her bachelorette party. This was one of the times she was quiet grateful that she had given up drinking as well as heroin so that she wasn't nursing a hangover on the day of her wedding. Thankfully Cosette was also sober as they were now in the process of "beautifying" her for the big day starting with her hair.

"Don't I love the smell of burnt hair in the morning..." Éponine grumbled.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady!" Cosette pointed with the curler getting awfully close to Éponine's face.

"Woah Honeybear," Musichetta directed Cosette's hand away from Éponine, "I don't think Éponine wants a burn on her face on her wedding day."

Cosette huffed and went back to curling the last few pieces of Éponine's hair once she had completed that and pinned everything else in place she put mini clip in crystals throughout Éponine's hair.

Éponine then set to work on doing her makeup feeling nervous, a lot more nervous than she had anticipated that she would feel. Still she managed to maintain a steady hand as she applied a line of black eyeliner to her upper lid and mascara, trying very hard not to get it on her nose. Once done with that she applied her lipstick.

"Okay, now let me see you!" Cosette was getting very excited.

Éponine turned to face her friend who then gave her a million watt smile, she then hastily reached for the box of Kleenex that had been sitting nearby and she dabbed at her eyes, "You look so beautiful! 'Ponine you are drop dead gorgeous!"

Éponine took the chance to look in the mirror once again, this time taking it all in, Cosette was right she did look beautiful. Of course she made her living at the club mostly due to her looks and body more than her skills as a dancer but she had never truly felt beautiful, at least not until today.

Cosette then grabbed Éponine's dress from where it was hanging, "You ready?"

Éponine's heart was beating a mile a minute, she had the worst case of the butterflies and she felt dizzy. She inhaled deeply, she smiled and nodded her head, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Down at city hall those who were attending the ceremony were waiting around for the bride, there was some palpable tension in the air and this was not aided by Enjolras' bad habit of pacing and glancing at his watch about every thirty seconds.

"They should be here by now," Enjolras glanced at his watch once again, "where are they?"

"Knowing Cosette she's probably prepping Éponine to look like she's about to be in the Miss America pageant," Marius smirked, "World peace and all that crap."

"God I hope not," Enjolras rolled his eyes, he already loved the way Éponine looked, and while he understood that yes this was her wedding day he didn't want Cosette to alter her to much even if it was just outward appearances. He walked back and forth across the floor a few more times aware that his parents, friends, and the justice of the peace were watching him, but he couldn't help it, when he got nervous he paced. Enjolras sighed as he checked his watch again, he then glanced at his parents. His mother beamed brightly and appeared radiant but his father appeared to have a scowl etched upon his face, what else was new? He then looked around at his friends, Courfeyrac was adjusting Combeferre's tie and Marius was fiddling with his camera as they waited for the girls to arrive, this just might end up being a very long day.  
xxxxxxxx

"I don't think I can do this," Éponine groaned as Musichetta drove the four if them down to city hall, "I'm scared, stop the car I'm gonna be sick."

"'Ponine chill out," Azelma laughed as she took her sister's hand, "You're going to be just fine."

"Right, that's what you say, you aren't getting married today," Éponine glared at her younger sister, "Oh my god I have a headache!"

"Stop being such a drama queen," Cosette turned around from where she sat in the front seat.

"Real rich coming from you Cosette," Éponine groaned, "once again you are not the one getting married today."

"'Ponine?" Musichetta called from the front seat.

"Yes?" Éponine looked up.

"You love Alex, don't you?" Musichetta asked.

"Of course," Éponine nodded.

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life with anyone but him?" Musichetta continued.

"No..." Éponine replied blushing.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Musichetta smiled.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Éponine asked Cosette.

"Sure," Cosette shrugged as she passed Éponine her cellphone, it was smaller than her previous one but not by much.

Éponine hastily dialed a number tapping her fingers against her leg as it rang. She swore under her breath as it went to voice mail, "Dammit, he must already be on his way."

"Well I would hope your husband to be is there," Azelma laughed, "we're the one's who are late!"

"Not Alex," Éponine shook her head, "my sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Azelma cocked her head, "what are you talking about?"

"From the AA meetings," Éponine explained briefly, "I asked him to come too, god knows I really could use the moral support right now."  
xxxxxxxxx

The doors opened and where Enjolras expected to see Éponine was a young man with dark curly hair and scruff along his jawline. He walked over to the party with a smile on his face as he approached Enjolras. "Well she certainly did a stellar job describing you to me, got it down to a "T" when she called you 'Apollo reincarnate'," he laughed.

"Do I know you?" Enjolras asked.

"Zack Grantaire, I'm your soon to be wife's sponsor-"

Enjolras quickly hushed him as realized that this must be the Zack from the meetings Éponine went to. "Don't talk about that here with them," He spoke in a hushed tone giving a slight nod in the direction of his parents.

"What?" Zack cocked his head and then he noticed the older couple, "Who are they?"

"My parents," Enjolras sighed.

"Ahh..." Zack nodded his head, "I take it that they don't know about 'Ponine's-"

"Yes," Enjolras cut him off, "and 'Ponine wants to keep it that way."

"I see," Zack nodded, "I'll respect 'Ponine's wishes, she's a great girl and you are one hell of a lucky man to have her."

"By the way you didn't see 'Ponine on your way in here, did you?" Enjolras asked.

"Nope," Zack shook his head, "figured she was already here 'cause I was running a little late this morning."

"Great," Enjolras sighed, "I'll be right back," he then went over to speak with his parents. "Mom, dad I'm sorry about this, I wasn't expecting 'Ponine to be running this late."

"Late to her own wedding," His father rolled his eyes, "this marriage is certainly off to a great start."

"She was with my friend Cosette, they were supposed to get her hear-"

Michael Enjolras gave Alex a stern glare,"Son, I am a very busy man, I took time out of my schedual to see you get married to a woman you profess to love-" 

"Michael stop being such a stick in the mud," Lydia interuppted her husband before turning to her son, "Don't worry, she's a bride on her wedding day, she is allowed to take all the time that she needs!"

The door opened and Cosette finally walked through the door with Musichetta, Azelma and finally Éponine. She looked stunning, Enjolras could hardly believe he was looking at Éponine, his Éponine, she was practically glowing.

She walked towards him the heels of her shoes making a light clacking noise against the marble flooring of the city hall.

"Hi," Éponine blushed as she approached him.

"Hi... Wow..." Were the only two words Enjolras could get out, "uhh... Well."

"Think it's time we got this show on the road," Courfeyrac clapped his hands together, "come on everyone let's take this from the top!"

Éponine laughed as Enjolras gently took her by the arm and the followed the justice of the peace to the open court room that they had reserved for the ceremony. 

As had been discussed before it was a quick and simple ceremony of reading their vows and after exchanging rings (Enjolras had now given her a ring that had belonged to his grandmother to accompany the gold band that she wore),Enjolras had been instructed to kiss the bride but had to wait until Éponine finally stopped giggling nervously. Everyone who was present began applauding and cheering for the couple.

When they broke apart Enjolras looked straight into Éponine's eyes, "So how do you like the idea of being Mrs. Éponine Enjolras?"

"Damn, I guess this makes me an old married woman," Éponine teased, "but I think I could learn to like it." 


	7. Chapter 7

October 18, 1998

It had been six months since Éponine and Enjolras had gotten married. Enjolras had begun his last semester at law school and even Courfeyrac decided to go back to school for music production, apparently academia was quite catching.

Éponine was happy to say that during that time she never relapsed into heroine and if she had problems she knew she could reach out to Zack who while unorthodox in his ways was a perfect fit for Éponine.

For the most part everything was going perfectly, almost too perfectly so of course a curve ball needed to be thrown their way, just to change things up a bit. This curve ball came in the form of the fact that Éponine had missed her period a week ago. She never missed her period, ever since she was fourteen it came like clockwork, although she treated it like unwanted guest. But seriously, what kind of girl liked having her period?

She didn't say anything to Enjolras and waited a couple of days hoping that maybe it was just late, perhaps stress had thrown off her cycle? After all they had been looking at other apartments to move out to on their own and it certainly easy. With Éponine back at the club she was their main source of income, although Enjolras was trying to maintain a part-time job while finishing school, either way it wasn't enough.

But after those few days had passed Éponine still had not received her monthly "gift" from mother nature she began to get anxious. Steadily her anxiety grew and she could hardly hide it from the other occupants of the loft. Today Éponine had finally broken down and bought a few pregnancy tests, she let them sit in the plastic bag on the kitchen table for an hour before working up the courage to drink up enough tea and water to use all four. Needless to say she did not like the results as she called Combeferre in a state of panic.

"Combeferre I'm pregnant, what do I do?!" Éponine spook quickly.

"Listen 'Ponine, I need you to calm down," Combeferre spoke in a soothing tone, "I don't understand what you just said, you were talking way too fast."

"I'm pregnant..." Éponine hissed into the phone as she looked at one of the pregnancy tests with it's happy little blue plus sign that scared the crap out of her.

"Well then congratulations," Combeferre chuckled, "hardly a need to be as panicked as you are-"

"Thomas B. Combeferre need I remind you that Alex and I are HIV positive?" Éponine continued, "It's not a fate I would wish on anyone especially my unborn child!"

"So are you saying you might get an abortion?" Combeferre asked.

"Yes... Maybe- I don't know!" Éponine groaned.

"Have you told Alex?" Combeferre asked.

"Not yet," Eponine sighed, "I just took the tests..."

"I see, well you should talk to him before you consult me, alright?" Combeferre replied.

"But 'Ferre..." Éponine sighed, "you're the one I turn to when I need advice!"

"You are married, and you are pregnant with his child," Combeferre spoke coolly, "he deserves to know.

Éponine sighed deeply, "You're right."

"Okay?" Combeferre replied, "maybe just tell him when he gets back from class."

"Okay, goodbye 'Ferre," Éponine replied.

"Goodbye 'Ponine," Combeferre then hung up his end of the phone.

Éponine new that she had a little over an hour before Enjolras or anyone else returned back to the loft so she hastily disposed of the pregnancy tests, which turned out to be a good thing as Enjolras, Marius, Courfeyrac and Gavroche entered the loft. Éponine let out a squeak of shock at their early arrival her face feeling like it was on fire as she blushed.

"Hey 'Ponine," Courfeyrac greeted her, "how are you this fine day?"

"Fine," Éponine laughed nervously, "great... Umm..." She turned to Enjolras, "you're back early!"

"Class got out early," Enjolras replied, "something's up, are you hiding something?"

"Who me?" Éponine let out a nervous laugh, "no."

"'Ponine," Enjolras looked at her knowingly.

Éponine knew that she shouldn't be hiding this from him, she had to take Combeferre's advice on this situation, he was right, she had to tell Alex. "Actually I need to talk to you really quickly about apartment stuff..." Éponine lied quickly to get Enjolras away from the others as she dragged him into the room that they shared.

"So what's up?" Enjolras asked.

Epoine quickly shut the door behind them and sighed.

"Well this is clearly more than apartment stuff if you need to shut the door," Enjolras began to analyze the situation, "seriously 'Ponine what's wrong?"

Éponine wrung her hands as she whispered her reply.

"I couldn't hear what you just said," Enjolras folded his arms across his chest.

Éponine sighed before responding again, "I'm pregnant-"

"Wait, what?" Enjolras' eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant, you and me and baby makes three! All that stuff!" Éponine groaned as she sank down on the bed.

"So I'll be a father," A smile spread across Enjolras face.

"Yes! Well... I don't know..." Éponine lowered her head.

"You don't mean to tell me... 'Ponine you want to have an abortion?" Enjolras face fell rapidly.

"I don't know anymore," Éponine sighed, "I just don't want any child of mine to have HIV..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Enjolras sat beside her, "I don't know much about how that would work... The only thing I can suggest is that you go to the doctor," he then exhaled, "after that I'll let you make the decision on what you want to do with this pregnancy.

"You want me to make this choice? Éponine looked at Enjolras in surprise.

"Yes," Enjolras took her hand, "because whatever it is I'm sure you'll make the right one."

"Thank you," Éponine sighed, but guilt knotted up in her chest, what the hell was she going to do?  
xxxxxxx  
Éponine lay awake in her bed that night pondering her situation, she did as Enjolras suggested and called the doctor for an appointment which would be in a couple of days. But what was she going to do until then? Of course she had wanted children, she wasn't necessarily afraid of being a bad mother, for god sake she had taken care of Gavroche when he was a baby. But things had changed since then, both she and Enjolras had HIV and that scared her. Even if she did go through with the pregnancy what if she never got to see her child grow up?

"You're still awake?" Eniolras whispered.

"Can't sleep..." Éponine sighed as she turned to face him, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"No matter what you choose to do," Enjolras rested his hand on Éponine's shoulder, "I'll still love you."

"Thank you," Éponine murmured as she curled up against Enjolras, she had never thought she would ever have to make such a difficult decision.  
xxxxxxx  
October 21, 1998

"We'll prescribe you a supplement for combined drug therapy and if you keep taking your medication as instructed you will be fine," The doctor informed Éponine, "There will be other steps taken during delivery and after that but the likes of your child having HIV are not terribly high."

"Really?" Relief washed over Éponine, she felt one thousand times better about the whole situation. The idea of the abortion was slowly slipping off the table because she never truly wanted one in the first place.

"Just take your prescriptions and stay healthy," The doctor nodded, "continue to check in and we shall see how it goes from there."

"Alright," Éponine nodded, happiness bubbled up inside of her, "thank you doctor." She then got up from the examination room and went to tell Enjolras the good news. When she walked out she found him carelessly flicking through a magazine. She sat down beside him and waited for him to look up at her, slowly he turned to face her.

"In about seven months time you will be a father," Éponine grinned.

The magazine fell from Enjolras' grasp, "So you're keeping the baby?"

Éponine nodded her head in conformation, "I am."

"That's great!" Enjolras exclaimed, "that's wonderful!" he through his arms around her causing her to laugh, "'Ponine I love you so much."

"I love you too," Éponine replied happily, "and I think we can tell the officially tell them..."

"Good," Enjolras smiled, "although I think Courfeyrac already knows," he got up from his chair.

"What?" Éponine knit her brows together, "that's not possible."

"I dunno, he's just been oddly cryptic the last few days," Enjolras sighed, "I even think I heard him strumming 'Baby Mine' on his guitar as some sort of hint."

"Damn it of course he would figure it out," Éponine sighed.

"I suppose we just might need to be moving from the loft sooner than anticipated," Enjolras turned to her as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that place but we can't raise a child there," She exhaled, "but we can make good memories elsewhere."

"Well we've already started looking," Enjolras nodded.

"That's going to be hard to find something larger than the size of a shoebox that we can afford, it was hard enough trying to find a shoebox that we could afford," Éponine sighed.

"We can make it work," Enjolras got up, "don't worry about it."

Éponine stood up beside him, "We should probably go and tell Courfeyrac before he explodes."

"We can't keep him out of the loop for nine months?" Enjolras teased.

"Not if he is already suspecting it," Éponine smiled, "and everyone else will most likely figure it out by Christmas."

"Then I suppose you're right, let's share the good news," Enjolras draped his arm over her shoulder.  
xxxxxxxx  
"I knew it!" Courfeyrac jumped up from his seat, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Oh my god you're going to be a mommy?!" Cosette exclaimed as Éponine and Enjolras told all their friends when they had gotten together that night at the Life Cafe. "'Ponine that's great!" she embraced the dancer.

"Honey don't strangle the poor girl," Musichetta tried to pry Cosette off of Éponine.

Cosette let go, "Sorry 'Ponine, I'm just so excited!"

"Well I won't be having the baby until May," Éponine smiled, "still have quite a bit of time before that happens."

"Pookie would you ever want to have kids?" Cosette turned to Musichetta.

"Where is this coming from?" Musichetta raised an eyebrow as everyone else laughed.

"Never thought I would see the day when those words would leave Cosette's mouth," Marius smirked.

"Shut up," Cosette glared at Marius.

"I mean I suppose we could think about it," Musichetta shrugged.

"Then I guess let's hear it for a new generation of bohemians?" Zack raised his glass filled with Coca-Cola. There was a clinking if glasses all around and they were getting the attention of those around them.

"I almost forgot!" Éponine dug into her purse and pulled out her ultra sound pictures. "There isn't much to see yet but I thought you guys might still be curious." She passed them around the table.

"You thought of names?" Marius asked.

Éponine shrugged, "Bit too early to be thinking about that don't you think?"

"So I can be the cool aunt, right?" Azelma smiled, "and Gav could be the crazy uncle!"

"Gee thanks sis," The seventeen year old rolled his eyes as everyone burst into laughter once again.


	8. Chapter 8

December 31, 1998

Éponine was resting her hands on her back trying to maintain her posture. But being four months pregnant did not help, she was starting to hate how much it limited her. "I swear to god Courfeyrac you get one step closer with that confetti you are going to suffer the wrath of my pregnancy hormones!" She glared at him not wanting a repeat of Christmas.

"Seriously," Enjolras laughed, "maybe I'll make you go on craving runs for her at three in the morning."

"Okay, okay, I'll back off," Courfeyrac put the confetti back on the table.

"Good boy," Éponine smiled as she put her hand on her belly, "now why don't you bother 'Zelma instead?"

"He knows better than that," Azelma walked up behind Courfeyrac, "don't think he would like sleeping on the couch."

"I've slept on that couch many times," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Fine then that's where you'll be," Azelma smiled.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Courfeyrac turned to his girlfriend, "anyway guys did you figure out a name for baby Enjolras?"

"Not since you asked on Christmas," Éponine sighed.

"Well you've got to know if it's a boy or girl by now," Courfeyrac continued.

"We are keeping it a surprise," Éponine placed her hands on her belly, she jerked slightly as she felt a kick and laughed.

"You are no fun," Courfeyrac shook his head.

"Too bad," Éponine shook her head, "we aren't changing our mind about this, besides why do you care so much?"

"Seeing as I am one of Alex's best friends you should name your kid after me!" Courfeyrac explained.

"Yeah... Not gonna happen!" Éponine shook her head, "but nice try."

"It was worth a shot," Courfeyrac shrugged innocently.

Éponine adjusted her position on the couch to better accommodate her growing baby bump. "How long till it is officially 1999?"

"About ten minutes," Enjolras glanced at his watch.

"Great," Éponine yawned, "I'm probably going to pass out before then," she pushed her hair from her face, "Fuck, I'm getting old, I can't even stay up past midnight!"

"Girl you aren't even twenty five," Cosette turned to here, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Are your seriously still holding it over me that you're older?" Éponine laughed, "older and wiser you are not!"

"Woah girls, cool it," Zack laughed, "no ill will on New Years Eve."

"This is no ill will," Éponine smiled, "just a friendly little cat fight."

"Stop playing the innocence card," Zack glared at her.

"But how could you say no a face like this?" Éponine pouted, "damn..." she straightened up, "I've gotta pee."

Éponine disappeared from the party momentarily.

"So does daddy want a boy or a girl?" Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras.

"I'm fine either way," Enjolras shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Right," Courfeyrac gave a knowing nod, "but in all seriousness, would you rather have a son or daughter?"

"I don't know," Enjolras replied as he thought about it for a moment, "maybe I would like to have a son, but no matter what I will be happy."

"A vague and diplomatic answer," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "you can be so boring sometimes do you know that?"

"I feel like you have taken every chance that you could to inform me of that issue," Enjolras replied in monotone.

"Only because it is true," Courfeyrac smiled, "loosen up! It's New Years!"

"Well someone has to be sober enough to get us back to the loft considering we can't completely rely on Éponine in her incapacitated state right now."

"I am not incapacitated!" Éponine growled as she rejoined the party, "I'm just pregnant!"

"Just pregnant," Enjolras replied, "I guess that's a good way of putting it."

"Well it's true!" Éponine replied.

"I know," Enjolras smiled, "it's just the way that you worded that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are getting at," Éponine replied.

"I think what Alex is trying to say is that the way you are approaching this whole 'having a baby' thing is a little unorthodox," Musichetta mused as she joined them.

"And I am supposed to be known for doing things the right way?" Éponine winked, "I like to do things my own way thank you very much!"

"One minute till the New Year!" Cosette called in a sing song voice.

"Thank god!" Éponine sighed, "Out with the old, in with the new!"

"Here, here!" Courfeyrac raised a glass of champagne.

"Thirty seconds," Cosette continued her countdown.

"Well here is to hoping that this year will be even more amazing than this last one," Éponine smiled, "although it certainly does have quite the tough act to follow!"

"Getting married is one thing," Enjolras turned to her, "having a baby is something else entirely."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Enjolras leaned in to kiss Éponine as the clock struck midnight and the everyone was ready to celebrate the last year of the millennium.

xxxxxxxx

March 14, 1999

It was official, Éponine and Alexandre Enjolras had officially moved out of the loft in favor of a partially furnished two-bedroom apartment in Queens. It had taken them a hell of a long time to find a place like that as start for their family. Today they had finished moving in with the help of all of their friends and had for the post part unpacked all the important stuff, set up their kitchen, living space, and bedroom. There were still plenty more boxes to be unpacked but those were to be left for another day.

"This was a long day," Éponine settled onto their semi-new couch.

"I kept telling you that you should rest," Enjolras smirked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not bed ridden and completely useless," Éponine glowered.

"I know," Enjolras sat beside her, "but you are due in-"

"two months," Éponine interrupted him, "it's still March."

"I know," Enjolras replied sheepishly, "but you shouldn't be straining yourself like this."

"I think we just need to enjoy having a simply wedded life of just the two of us a little longer," Éponine pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Easier said then done," a Enjolras gently put his hands on her stomach, "the little one seems quite keen on making their presence known."

"Shut up and kiss me," Éponine directed.


	9. Chapter 9

May 14, 1999  
11:34 PM

"Enjolras, relax you are going to run a hole into the ground, Éponine will be okay," Combeferre sighed and shook his head.

"But she is in there alone," Enjolras replied in an exasperated manner.

"She is not alone, they have doctors and nurses, Éponine and the baby will be just fine," Combeferre stood up in front of Enjolras.

"Why couldn't she have agreed to having a C-section?" Enjolras continued to pace, "they could both be in danger!"

"Alex," Combeferre stood up in front of Enjolras, "you need stop worrying so much, Éponine made her own decision, the doctors aren't going to let anything happen to her." Combeferre had been dispensing the same sound and logical advice to Enjolras ever since Éponine had gone into labor three hours before.

Time continued to pass, the clock on the waiting room wall continued to tick as Enjolras switched from pacing to sitting and drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair. Everyone else was just watching him or talking amongst themselves, there was a slight air of tension around the room, but it probably didn't help that there were plenty of other expectant fathers there as well.

12:07 AM  
"It's been almost five hours," Enjolras groaned from the chair he had confined himself to temporarily, "what if something has gone wrong?"

"Doctor's deliver babies all the time," Combeferre replied, "stop worrying."

"You know I don't think I want to know what he would be like if Combeferre wasn't here to talk sense into him," Marius smiled as he let out a yawn, after all it was just past midnight.

"Gotta be the most anxious father to be I ever met," Courfeyrac laughed.

"And how many father's-to-be have you met?" Cosette chimed in.

"Not many," Courfeyrac replied sheepishly.

"How many?" Cosette repeated.

"One," Courfeyrac replied, "but he makes the top of my list."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens when it's your turn," Azelma giggled.

Courfeyrac paled, "'Zelma you don't mean that you are..."

"No!" Azelma grinned, "but the look on your face was priceless!"

"Besides isn't Cosette next?" Courfeyrac pushed his hair from his face, "don't scare me like that."

"A Christmas baby, right?" Azelma turned to Cosette.

"Yup," Cosette then looked back at the bedraggled Enjolras, "and 'Ponine had better not want anymore kids, it just might kill Alex!" she grinned.

Everyone laughed at her comment, but Enjolras gave Cosette a fierce glare, "This isn't funny!" he growled fiercly which caused everyone to laugh all the more.

May 15, 1999  
5:46 AM  
Over the next five hours only Enjolras stayed awake, and he continued his rapid pacing. He finally gave up near six in the morning and was about to fall asleep when a nurse approached him.

"Are you the family of Eponine Enjolras?" The nurse asked looking at the eclectic bunch incredulously.

"Yes," Enjolras spoke for them looking considerably worse for wear, "how is she doing? Is Éponine alright?"

"She is just fine," The nurse smiled, "you can come and see her if you like."

"And the baby?" Enjolras asked with concern.

"The baby is fine," The nurse smiled, she led him back to the room they had moved Eponine to after the delivery.

Éponine was asleep, her long brown hair had been pulled back from her face and her skin was covered in sweat. After they all settled in the room the nurse returned, "Are you her husband?" she guessed.

Enjolras nodded dumbly.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse smiled clutching a small bundle in her arms.

"I have a son?" Enjolras cocked his head.

"Yes you do," The nurse smiled, "would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"I Uhhh..." Enjolras glanced at the still sleeping Éponine.

"Just do it," Courfeyrac teased, "it's not every day you get to hold your newborn son, 'Ponine'll wake up soon enough."

"Alright," Enjolras smiled.

The nurse then directed Enjolras what to do with his arms and how to properly hold the baby. When she was sure he understood she carefully transferred the bundle to his arms. It was the first time he actually got to look at his son properly, "Hi there little guy," he whispered as the baby moved slightly.

"Stop being so sappy I think I might die from the cute," Cosette interjected, but she was smilig nonetheless.

"Cosette..." Musichetta sighed, "like that isn't going to be you come December?"

Enjolras felt the smile spread all across his face, the happiness spreading warmth throughout his body. He sat down on the open couch beside Courfeyrac who was peering in at the small baby.

"Damn, you and 'Ponine make great kids," Courfeyrac commented, "I mean newborns usually look like weird aliens but he is actually kinda-"

"Courfeyrac just shut up," Enjolras replied although the smile never left his face.

In the hospital bed Éponine slowly woke up, "Oooooooooowwwwwwww..." she groaned, "what the hell happened to me?" She seemed completely confused and lost and the whole lower half of her body ached terribly.

"Nothing, you just had a baby that's all," Enjolras replied.

"I did what?" Éponine asked dazedly, she had yet to notice the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"You had a baby," Enjolras repeated as he walked over to her and her eyes widened.

"Can I hold him?" Éponine spoke quietly.

"Of course," Enjolras smiled, "he is your son."

Éponine bit her lower lip, she then held out her hands to take her son, when she did a smile not unlike the one a Enjolras had on his face appeared.

"So do we finally get to know his name?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Jean Andre Enjolras," Éponine replied, "affectionately known as Jehan-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Enjolras asked.

"Well do you disagree?" Éponine asked.

"No," Enjolras smiled, "Jehan is a beautiful name."

"Good," Éponine smiled as she shifted the baby in her arms, she felt as if she could stay like that for hours just holding her baby.

"As of today Éponine and Alex are parents," Marius smiled as he fixated his camera on the trio, "they have a healthy son by the name Jehan Andre Enjolras."

Éponine just continued to smile and looked at the faces if her expectant friends, "I'm guessing the rest of you would like to hold him too?"

"Yes, please!" Cosette spoke up, "don't hog him!"

Éponine giggled, "He is my son."

Cosette walked over to the hospital bed and with the help of Enjolras she soon had Jehan in her arms.

"Why he is the most precious thing!" Cosette beamed happily as she turned to Musichetta, "Pookie look at him!" she continued to gush.

"Congratulations you two," Musichetta smiled at Éponine and Enjolras.

Cosette's face seemed to glow as she held on to Jehan who she eventually relinquished to Courfeyrac.

After awhile Courfeyrac turned to Marius, "Put the camera down and hold your best friends baby," he ordered.

Marius looked nervously from Éponine and Enjolras to Courfeyrac, "It'll be fine," Éponine reassured him.

Marius did set his camera down and walked over to Courfeyrac to hold the baby.

Courfeyrac passed little Jehan to Marius whose heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down at the small baby.

"Courfeyrac," Enjolras called to his friend.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac replied.

"Would you like to be godfather?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac was looking rather pleased with himself, "Would I? Of course!"

"'Zelma," Éponine turned to her sister, "I want you to be godmother."

Azelma smiled but her expression quickly changed, "Hold on... Please don't tell me this is your own backhanded way of telling me that you approve of me and Tony..."

Éponine shrugged slightly, "Take it or leave it."

The couple looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

At that moment Jehan squirmed and started to cry, Marius nervously handed the baby back to Éponine. He quieted down as Éponine held him.

The nurse knocked and re-entered the room, "Excuse me, I need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras?"

Everyone cleared out of the room leaving Éponine and Enjolras alone with the nurse.

"You are a couple who are both HIV positive," The nurse read off, "and there are some measures we need to take to help your child either live with the symptoms or to make sure they are HIV free-"

Éponine listened intently to every word that the nurse was saying.

"You do understand that you won't be able to nurse your child without posing a risk of transferring HIV?"

"Yes, I do," Éponine nodded.

"Formula will be just fine, so there is no worries there," the nurse continued.

"We'll let you go home today," the nurse explained, "but we want you to come back in two weeks for initial HIV antibody testing, and we'll be sending you home with medication for the first six weeks to help insure there is no mother to child transmission."

"Alright," Éponine nodded.

"That's all we have, in couple of hours we'll discharge you and you can be on your way," the nurse smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yay for new characters ! Please do leave your reviews... I see that not many of you have had a lot to say as far as this story goes and believe it or not I would really love to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

June 12, 1999

"Jehan is officially HIV free," Éponine smiled as she looked over the test results with Enjolras. She bit at her lower lip in an attempt to hold back her tears of happiness.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around his wife, "This is very good news," he kissed her in the cheek and a few times on the neck.

Éponine put the results down and turned around to kiss him, as she leaned in to kiss him, her lips barely brushing his they were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying, "guess we'll have to put that on hold till later." Éponine then disappeared into their bedroom to take care of the crying infant.

It had been eight weeks since they had brought Jehan home and they slowly were adjusting to family life in their small apartment.

"Alex can you get one of the bottles of formula?" Éponine called from the back.

Enjolras had fetched one of the numerous bottles and after warming it slightly he brought it back to Eponine who was rocking Jehan in a rocking chair they had got from a garage sale.

"Thank you," Éponine smiled as she took the bottle to feed Jehan, "so how goes the plans plans for the law firm with 'Chetta?"

"We've found a place for our office in the East Village,"

"Naturally," Éponine smiled.

"We plan to open our doors before Christmas," Enjolras added, "although my contribution to the place is practically miniscule-"

"Don't worry about that," Éponine turned to face him, "'Chetta doesn't care."

"But we are in this together," Enjolras sighed, "it's not fair to her."

"And 'Chetta understands that you are broke, you've just passed the Bar exam, and are now a father," Éponine smiled, "Is it true what Courfeyrac told me?"

"What do you mean?" Enjolras knit his brows together.

"That you nearly ran a hole into the floor of the hospital from pacing while I was in labor?" Éponine teased.

"Not true," Enjolras' face flushed.

"Right," Éponine shifted her attention back to Jehan.

"You do know I could do that if you wanted to relax," Enjolras suggested.

"You sure?" Éponine raised an eyebrow.

"Come on 'Ponine, I'm not completely hopeless," Enjolras laughed, "I did have a younger sister."

"I know that," Éponine laughed, "well I suppose if you really wanted to," she passed Jehan to Alex, "mind his head, mind his head!" she cautioned.

"I know, I know," Enjolras smiled as he took his son and the bottle.

Éponine let out a sigh of relief and then flopped onto their bed while Enjolras sat down on the edge continuing to feed Jehan.

"You know what," Enjolras laughed slightly, "why don't you take a nap, I'll take care of Jehan and dinner."

Éponine rolled over to face him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Enjolras replied, "I could just make some pasta-"

"It's not the food I'm worried about," Éponine mumbled into the sheets.

"Wait a minute," Enjolras replied taken aback, "do you mean to tell me that you don't think I can take care of my own son for a couple of hours?"

Éponine looked up at him again innocently, Enjolras lowered the now empty bottle and mussed up Éponine's hair with a free hand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" Éponine squirmed away from him.

"Learn to trust me," Enjolras replied, "I can take care of Jehan, you get some rest, besides mom said she is stopping in tomorrow."

"Mom?" Éponine sat up, "your mother is coming tomorrow? And you didn't think of telling me until now?"

"She insisted on seeing her grandson," Enjolras shrugged, "now rest!"

Éponine lay in her back, "How can I rest knowing you're mother is coming?! We need to clean the apartment, we need to to finish unpacking those boxes, and what about-"

"'Ponine, relax!" Enjolras laughed, "this amount of stress can't be good for you," he shook his head, "you never used to be like this."

"Well excuse me," Éponine folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you didn't," Enjolras smiled, "now get some sleep, and turn off the worrying for now."

Éponine pouted as Enjolras left the bedroom with Jehan.  
xxxxxxxx

"Okay you did good," Éponine entered into their kitchen to eat.

"That doesn't sound very confident," Enjolras replied as he turned off the stove.

"You cooked dinner as promised. and Jehan is still breathing and taking a nap," Éponine added.

"Still not very confident," Enjolras smirked as she sat down. "Listen, I know you took care of your brother and sister on your own but that is not the case here, I am Jehan's father and I am more than willing to do my share," he put his hand in hers, "I love our son."

"I know that," Éponine blushed, "and you are a great father," she leaned across the table to kiss him, "except I still wish you had told me sooner that your mother is coming."  
xxxxxxx

"Where is my grandson?" Lydia Enjolras entered the apartment where Éponine sat on the couch with Jehan swaddled in blankets. "There he is!" She then sat down next to Éponine.

"He's been quite good today," Éponine smiled, "so I think you should be able to hold him," she passed Jehan to Lydia.

Lydia's face lit up, her blue eyes sparkled with delight, "Hi there sweetheart!" she gushed in her bubbly manner, "aren't you the most precious thing! Oh you look just like my Alex when he was a baby, even a little blonde hair but your eyes..." she looked over at Éponine, "do you have mommy's lovely eyes?"

Éponine blushed and looked down at her lap feeling slightly embarrassed as it spread across her cheeks to her ears making them warm.

"This boy is going to be so handsome when he grows up," Lydia continued, "probably just like his father!" she laughed.

"I hope so," Éponine smiled.

"So how has Alex taken to being a father?" Lydia asked.

"He tries to do everything, he has even agreed to diaper duty!" Éponine laughed.

"I'm a little surprised at that," Lydia smiled, "he was never great with small children."

"You wouldn't know that by looking at him now!" Éponine smiled back, "he loves Jehan so much."

"I'm so glad," Lydia looked down at Jehan, she then looked up at Éponine, "oh dear you look exhausted."

"Jehan can't sleep through the night," Éponine sighed, "therefore neither can I."

"Oh yes," Lydia smiled, "the sleepless nights, I remember those days, and not necessarily fondly... Alex was such a fussy baby!" She laughed, "but my dear, sweet Aurore... She was like an angel."

"Aurore? That's Rory, right?" Éponine asked.

"Yes," Lydia sighed, "have I ever told you that you look like her?"

"No," Éponine shook her head, "but Alex mentioned that when we first met."

"Really?" Lydia cocked her head and shifted Jehan.

"Yeah, said something about my face looking familiar," Éponine laughed, "at the time I brushed it off as really bad flirting."

"My son doesn't flirt," Lydia smiled.

"I know that now," Éponine replied, "but I think I've been able to get him to loosen up a bit!"

"All the more power to you my dear!" Lydia grinned, "I also did suspect that becoming a father would change him, he was never as ridged as my husband..."

"So Alex's father has always been like that?" Éponine asked wondering why a person as bubbly and high spirited would marry someone like Michael Enjolras.

"No," Lydia shook her head, "Michael and I were high school sweethearts, got married after college," Lydia smiled, "he became this uptight after he finished law school, but I still and always will love him."

Éponine smiled, she really did like Lydia, she was a very kind woman and was clearly going to be quite the doting grandmother. But something in her heart ached, Jehan would never know a second set of grandparents. This hurt Éponine,

but part of her was glad that Jehan would never have to meet her scumbag father. One of the many reasons that she had initially run away was because she wanted nothing to do with her father and was keen to cut them out of her life. At the time she didn't know what she was going to do with her life. And after contracting HIV she certainly never figured that she would find herself married and a young mother. She certainly didn't mind the direction that life was taking her but it was still far from normal.

For another couple of hours she listened as Lydia talked about Alex as a child and gave her helpful motherly advice. Soon Jehan became fussy, so Lydia passed her grandson back his mother who put him down for a nap.

"He's such a beautiful baby," Lydia smiled, "you take good care of him."

"I will," Éponine nodded.

"I hope to be able to stop in again soon!" Lydia smiled as she walked out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

December 24, 1999

"Seriously you guys should go out for Christmas!" Azelma replied from the couch, "have some fun! I mean Cosette's going to have the baby any day now, things are going to get hectic so take some time off from parenting, relax!"

"You can't just take some time off of parenting," Éponine sighed as she looked at Jehan who was crawling on the floor.

"Courfeyrac and I could watch him for a couple of hours," Azelma smiled, "you need to spend some time outside of this apartment, with Alex, it's Christmas."

"Which is another reason why I wouldn't want to saddle Jehan on you," Éponine pushed her hair back.

"You wouldn't be saddling him on us," Azelma grinned as she picked up her nephew, "right sweetie? You aren't any trouble are you?" she started speaking in the classic "baby voice".

"The answer is still no," Éponine shook her head.

"This is about Courfeyrac isn't it? You don't trust him do you?" Azelma laughed.

"I didn't trust Alex at first and he is Jehan's father!" Éponine replied.

"You have got to be kidding me," Azelma shook her head, "this is why you need to lighten up!"

"Azelma, it's not going to happen," Éponine shook her head.

"'Ponine I know that you are worried about Jehan, I get it-"

"No you don't," Éponine interrupted, "you don't understand what it's like-"

"Okay so maybe I don't understand completely," Azelma smiled, "but you should give us a chance, besides I think Courfeyrac can be responsible!"

"Responsible?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest.

"He was responsible enough to propose at last!" Azelma flashed an engagement ring.

"Wait, Antoine Courfeyrac actually proposed to you?" Éponine gaped.

"Don't act so surprised it was bound to happen sooner or later," Azelma winked.

"Well I was expecting later, much later in fact," Éponine teased, "he seems to enjoy a bachelor lifestyle far too much."

"Is your mommy being mean to her sister?" Azelma made a face at Jehan.

"Don't turn my kid against me," Éponine smiled.

"Go out on the town, let Tony and I babysit and I might consider leaving him on your side," Azelma tried once again.

"Exactly why is it that you want Alex and I out of the house so badly?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

Azelma sighed, "Is it a crime for wanting to spend time with my adorable nephew? Think of it as a win win situation."

"I don't know," Éponine rubbed her temples.

"God you can be such a hard ass!" Azelma rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Éponine replied defensively.

"Prove it," Azelma replied.

"Just for tonight? A few hours?" Éponine went through the plan with Azelma.

"A few hours, you and Alex can get some dinner have some fun," Azelma talked wistfully.

"That does sound nice," Éponine sank back into the chair.

"It does, doesn't it?" Azelma continued as she adjusted Jehan in a sitting position on her lap, he then started reaching out for Éponine, "okay, you can go back to mommy," Azelma smiled as she passed the baby to Éponine.

"Does Courfeyrac know about your plan?" Éponine asked as Jehan reached out for her hair pulling at her curls, "owww! No baby, don't pull mommy's hair!"

"I may have neglected to tell him of my plan," Azelma bit her lower lip.

"And you think that he's really going to enjoy watching a nine month old baby on Christmas Eve?" Éponine asked incredulously.

"He adores Jehan," Azelma smiled, "I feel like if he could he just might kidnap your son."

"Heaven forbid," Éponine laughed.

"So what do you say?" Azelma asked again.

Éponine exhaled, "Well... I would have to ask Alex, this is rather short notice-"

"I've already talked to him," Azelma smiled.

"Why you sneaky-"

"Eponine Celine Enjolras, you need a night off," Azelma giggled, "come on let's get you dressed."

"But I never agreed..."

"Too bad, deal with it," Azelma grinned, "right Jehan?" she winked at the baby who just looked at her in confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"How the hell did you get me looped into doing this?" Courfeyrac grumbled, "it's Christmas Eve..."

"I thought you loved Jehan," Azelma replied as she balanced the nine month old on her hip, "besides 'Ponine and Alex needed a break." She then put the baby on Courfeyrac's lap.

"You are praying on my weakness," Courfeyrac sighed as he began to play with Jehan.

"I knew it wouldn't be hard to win you over," Azelma smiled.

Courfeyrac glared at Azelma, "why you sly little-."

"Uh uh," Azelma grinned, "watch your language around my nephew! Enjolras would strangle you if he discovered Jehan swearing-"

"He's not even a year old!"

"But you know what would happen," Azelma giggled, "he'd probably cut you tongue out, or maybe-"

"Don't be so gruesome, besides how could he trace it back to me?" Courfeyrac asked as Jehan reached out for the necklace he was wearing, "who is to say he wouldn't have learned it from his mother?"

"Eponine?" Azelma scoffed, "when is the last time you heard her swear?"

"She swears all the time," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"But not recently," Azelma replied, "I think it's been about nine months?"

"Nine months, why do you say nine months?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Nine months ago Jehan hadn't been born," Azelma answered.

"Woah," Courfeyrac paused, "totat mind fu-"

"Tony!"

"Firetruck! I was going to say firetruck!" Courfeyrac replied defensively.

"Firetruck?" Azelma replied incredulously.

"Yes firetruck," Courfeyrac gave a nod.

"Right, now do me a favor and check his diaper," Azelma replied, "I'll go get his pajamas."

"Me? You want me to change his diaper?" Courfeyrac seemed to pale.

"I said check it," Azelma sighed as she stood up, "and if need be change it, the extras are over there," she nodded towards the box that Éponine had pulled out before they had left."

"Can't you do it?' Courfeyrac whined.

"You are more than capable," Azelma replied, "now go on!"

xxxxxxxx

"'Ponine relax," Enjolras grabbed her hand, "Jehan is in good hands, you trust Azelma don't you?"

"I trust Azelma, I don't trust Courfeyrac," Éponine glared.

"That is reasonable," Enjolras laughed, "but I think you can trust that Azelma won't be letting him do anything stupid."

"Oh god," Éponine sighed, "I hope you are right."

"Do you two know what you would like to order?" The waitress came up to them.

"I need a few more minutes," Éponine smiled at the waitress who nodded and walked away.

"Your sister is a lot smarter than you give her credit for," Enjolras replied.

"I know," Éponine leaned back into her chair, "did you know that Courfeyrac proposed to her?"

"Are you serious?" Enjolras knit his brows together.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Éponine asked.

"You do make a good point," Enjolras nodded, "I just never thought I'd see the day... For awhile that guy had a new girl every week, that's why I was surprised when he stuck around 'Zelma for more than two weeks."

"And why I never wanted her to be with him in the first place," Éponine smiled, "I'm mean he's a nice guy and all but-"

"Relax, your sister has a lot of influence on him," Enjolras smiled, "in a good way."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know you could be a gentleman and help me with drying the dishes," Azelma called from the kitchen.

"Someone needs to watch Jehan," Courfeyrac replied.

"You can see him perfectly fine from here," Azelma replied, "part of the reason Éponine chose this apartment."

"Fine," Courfeyrac grumbled as he stood up, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel. He then proceeded to twist it around a few times before whipping Azelma's back side.

"What the fu-!?" 

"Language," Courfeyrac cut her off with a suggestive wink, "you were about to say firetrucks... Right?"

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight," Azelma glared, the red on her cheeks matched the color of her hair.

"Right," Courfeyrac wrapped his hands around her waist.

"No, no, no," Azelma pushed him off of her and passed him a wet plate.

With a huff Courfeyrac took the plate and started drying, everyone and awhile he would glance over at Jehan who was playing on the floor.

"Here," Azelma passed him another plate.

Courfeyrac continued to dry and he looked up at Jehan who was making an attempt to stand against the couch. The kid had been trying and trying all night while they had been there but he kept falling back to the ground with a laugh. Courfeyrac smiled as he continued to dry the pots and silverware, but he nearly dropped a large pot when he saw Jehan appear to take a step forward.

"Hey, has Jehan started walking yet?" Courfeyrac asked as Azelma was bent on cleaning up the rest of the kitchen space.

"According to 'Ponine not much beyond standing," Azelma replied.

"Are you sure?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Of course," Azelma smiled, "you saw him yourself, why are you asking?"

"Take a look at him now," Courfeyrac nodded to where Jehan continued to grip to the couch, but he had moved farther a long than he had been when Courfeyrac had looked at him before.

"He's standing," Azelma shrugged.

"No," Courfeyrac shook his head, "I swear to god he was walking!"

"Tony," Azelma sighed, "maybe we should put you down to sleep when Jehan goes to bed? This last year of college running you ragged?" she teased.

"No seriously!" Tony continued, he looked over at Jehan who appeared to smile as he stood but had stopped moving.

"Tony," Azelma shook her head, "I don't expect this kid to just get up and start walking- What do you think you are doing?" she asked as Courfeyrac whipped off the dishtowel and walked over to Jehan and got down on the ground about a foot away.

"You'll see," Courfeyrac turned to her as he held out his hands in Jehan's direction, "come on buddy you are going to help me prove Auntie 'Zelma wrong."

Jehan smiled and reached towards Courfeyrac.

"No buddy," Courfeyrac smiled, "you've gotta come to me."

"Tony give it up, sure he's been standing longer than usual but that's not-"

"Look now!" Courfeyrac got steadily more excited, "look!"

Jehan slowly took a step towards Courfeyrac, he hesitated for a second before taking another and another before falling over.

"Told you so!" Courfeyrac laughed as he lifted up Jehan.

"Okay you proved me wrong," Azelma sighed, "but don't you dare breath a word of this to 'Ponine!"

"Why not?" Courfeyrac asked as he played with the baby.

"She won't be pleased that she missed her baby's first steps, that's why," Azelma replied, "now I think it's time we put him to bed don't you think?"

"It's 7:45," Tony raised his eyebrows.

"He's a baby," Azelma reminded him, "a concept you are not particularly great at grasping."

"Alright, alright," Tony sighed as he got up taking Jehan with him to be put down for bed.

The phone in the apartment started to ring, "Who could that be?" Azelma muttered as she picked up the phone only to see Courfeyrac still standing there with Jehan, "put him to bed!"

"Hello?" Azelma answered the phone.

"'Ponine?" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"This is Azelma," Azelma replied, "'Ponine and Alex went out... Who are you?"

"'Chetta," the other voice panted, "what do you mean went out? Since when do they actually get out at night?"

"I had to twist her arm to breaking point," Azelma replied, "you sound distressed, what's up?"

"Cosette's at the hospital about to have the baby..." Musichetta replied.

"Wait, what?" Azelma replied, "about to have the baby?"

"Yeah, I was just calling around to let everyone know, but you don't need to rush down or disturb 'Ponine and Alex-"

"'Chetta," Azelma sighed, "dear, I wish we could be there."

"I know, but don't you dare leave Jehan," 'Chetta laughed slightly, "I'll be fine, Cosette will be fine, don't you worry."

"Are you sure?" Azelma replied.

"'Zelma it's fine, Combeferre is waiting with me and you guys are busy-"

"But 'Chetta-"

"No," Musichetta spoke firmly, "you have your commitments, keep them or else I'm going to lay all my lawyering on you."

"Oh," Azelma paused, "you can be quite scary when you do that, you are one hell of a lawyer."

"Don't I know it," Musichetta laughed, "now I'll call you again later, alright?"

"Alright," Azelma smiled.

"You didn't leave Courfeyrac alone with Jehan, did you?" Musichetta asked.

"No..." Azelma pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Right, anyway goodbye," Musichetta giggled.

"Bye 'Chetta," Azelma hung up the phone and quietly padded down the hallway to the room where Jehan's crib had been moved to. Silently she opened the door to she Courfeyrac sitting beside the crib where Jehan was laying down.

"So all we could do was to sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! And we did not like it! Not one little bit!" Courfeyrac read from the book enthusiastically but in a hushed tone.

"And then something went BUMP!" Courfeyrac grinned, "how that bump made us jump!"

Azelma smiled as the watched Courfeyrac continuing to read, perhaps if she saw Courfeyrac like this she would be a little less wary about leaving Jehan with him.

"'I know some good games we could play,' said the cat. I know some new tricks, said the Cat in the Hat. A lot of good tricks. I will show them to you. Your mother will not mind at all if I do-"

"She will if she finds up you kept him up far too late," Azelma interrupted.

"Come on 'Zelma we just started the story!" Courfeyrac replied quietly.

"And it appears as if he is already asleep," Azelma smiled.

Courfeyrac looked over his shoulder between the bars of the crib to see the child out cold, "Oh..."

"I think you should finish the story another time," Azelma laughed.

"I suppose your right," He put the book down and held out a hand.

Azelma shook her head, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing position, "Goodnight Jehan," she whispered as they walked out of the room.


End file.
